Part of me part of you
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Zack X Cissnei story, Chapter 1 is up, I own nothing, characters belong to Square Enix, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Part of me, Part of you

_**Authors note 1: This chapter may contain bad language, don't read if you can't handle/ don't like swearing words. Nothing more than that, enjoy!**__****_

_Type of history: Final Fantasy 7  
Pairing: Zack X Cissnei  
Author: Siren Helene G.  
copyrights: Characters are © Square Enix  
Disclaimer: May contain bad language,  
Rated: T (But bad language)_

_**  
**_**  
Part of me, Part of you**  
Chapter 1:  
Nothing to be afraid of.

"Pepperoni, sausage, olives, tomatoes, mushrooms, double cheese and green pepper; you know how to order a pizza!" Zack moaned as his mako enchanted eyes glared at the slice in the box. Cissnei grinned and crossed her arms; she knew he would like it.  
Zack pulled a slice from the box and bit of the tip with obvious enjoyment.  
"None of this healthy good-for-you broccoli crap" he added and closed his eyes.  
Cissnei pulled a slice from the box and nodded. It was one of the best pizzas she'd tasted for a very long time.

"Personally, I could have done it without the olives." Cissnei murmured, flicking a piece off her slice. Zack opened his eyes again and sighed, she had ordered a pizza, and didn't like olives.  
But it was the best thing he'd tasted for so long. There was always someone who bitched about the toppings, Zack reflected as he chewed. It was practically requirement of pizza eating.  
Two persons in the room, one of person bitched. Zack stared at the half eaten pizza and smelled in the heavenly scent. His eyes narrowed at Cissnei, she didn't eat as much as he did.

"Something wrong?" he wondered, the girl shook her head and smiled friendly, nothing was wrong, she was just… not as hungry as he was. Zack cocked his head to one side and studied her face.

"Hmm, no?" Cissnei muttered and stared at Zack, eyes locked for a moment, then she closed her own.

"You don't eat very much…you not having any more, Cissnei?" _that's not the problem… is this right? Should I spend time with a 1__st__ class SOLDIER, while I'm a Turk? Or should I stay and pretend like nothing. _ She thought, crossed her arms under her breasts, opened her eyes and sighed.

"No, thanks I ate before I came." Zack shrugged, but didn't bother to discuss it anymore. He took another slice and stared at Cissnei.  
She rose to her feet and Zack stared at her for a moment, gave her a curious look and smirked.

"Great, more for me, hey where are you going?" barely three steps away from the door, Cissnei turned and smiled at Zack.

"Why?" she wondered, he bit from his slice and chewed. She cocked her head to one side and Zack grinned as he took a new bit of the slice.  
_How the hell do you have room for all that pizza?_  
She wondered and shook her head to get back to reality.

"Because I thought you enjoyed this as much as I did, and now you're leaving?" his eyes narrowed at the younger girl, she sighed and crossed her arms. Zack waited for her to answer and smiled friendly. _I do enjoy it…it's just… man…_

"I'm going to stretch my legs, I'll be back soon." Cissnei assured him and opened the front door, she stopped, watched him for awhile, he nodded and her smile broadened.

"Fair enough, hurry up then!" Cissnei's smile grew a little edged.  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  
Cissnei fought the urge to laugh, Zack tossed aside his crust and clawed at the hot cheese and pizza sauce that had slid off it and landed onto his crotch.  
By the time he finished scraping and swearing, Cissnei was gone. He scrubbed his pants and sighed. _Great, this is the planet's worst date.  
She even laughed! _He thought and closed his mako enchanted eyes. Zack snatched the last slice of pizza out of the box. He paused and groaned, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Man… I'm going to get fat; Angeal is going to kill me!" he thought over all the slices he had ate the last hour and patted his stomach and sighed.  
"But then again, I got to eat, or else I'll die… a, forget Angeal, I'll just spend more time at the gym!"  
The black haired man rubbed his face and sighed, and then he thought of Cissnei and when she would get back. His mako enchanted eyes stopped for a moment at the empty pizza box, had he really ate that much?  
Zack rose to his feet and stopped by the window; he stared out and could see Cissnei far away. He swallowed and smiled.  
Cissnei felt bad because she'd laughed, the whole pizza thing that had happened to Zack looked painful. She pushed a curl out of her face, gazed up at heaven and grinned.  
Her eyes flickered and then she closed them. Still the girl had a feeling that someone was watching her. She'd met Zack for the first time, and knew she liked him ever since that day.  
Unsure if he had the same feelings for her, she'd spent most of her time together with him lately.

She paused and sat down on a bench, legs crossed and eyes closed. Maybe it didn't matter that much if she was a Turk, and he was a SOLDIER… it didn't usually mean that they couldn't get close.

She rose from the bench and headed for Zack's house again.

Cissnei settled back into the couch, cushions and crossed her legs. Zack sent her a curious look, but right at the moment, she ignored him.

"Enjoyed your walk?" he wondered, folded his arms and grinned; Cissnei nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she opened them again.

"I need a little help from you…"

"Sure, Cissnei, what-" she cut him off, her grin broadened.

"I got this friend right… and her birthday is coming up, I really want to buy her something nice, but I have no ideas, what do you think?" Cissnei murmured, stared into his widened mako enchanted eyes and fought the urge to laugh, he looked terrified.

"I think it's a big mistake of you asking me… I have no clue what a girl likes. How old is she?" The dark haired man admitted and closed his eyes.

"13" her rely was faster than usual, like she had waited for his question.

"Right… the big make up year… " He sighed and crossed his legs.

"She's not exactly in for make up." Cissnei trailed off and grinned, gazed out the window and sighed. This could absolutely take more time, she had expected him to come up with the perfect idea after a few seconds, and he opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Jewellery?" He suggested and caught her attention. She nodded and rose from the couch, stopped by the window and touched the glass.

"Like what?" there was a pause, and Zack continued.

"Earrings?" she had to admit that he was on the right track now, earrings wasn't that stupid, it was in fact perfect.

"Sounds… all right I guess… let's go to the store and see what we find, huh?" Cissnei grabbed his hand and walked out from his apartment, they leaved together. "What do you think? The red or the black?" Cissnei murmured, Zack sent her a confused look and frowned. She laughed a little, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"The red or the black what?" Cissnei held up two pieces of cloth, his brows rose.

"Scarf!" Cissnei explained and cocked her head to one side.

"The last time I saw Tifa, she was doing some sort of goth-lite, so black might work better, but personally, I like the red. "

"Who's Tifa?" Cissnei folded her arms and stared at the black haired man, one eye brow raised. _Oh… all right, she obviously doesn't know who Tifa is… hmm…_ he thought and a small grin curved his pale lips.

"A friend of me… maybe I should get her this just to hear her scream." He grinned and pulled a virulently fuchsia scarf from the pile. Cissnei fought the urge to do a little screaming on her own and rolled her eyes.  
_Authors note 2: Half long chapter, the next one will end up longer. Cissnei X Zack story, I don't own any of the characters, they're © Square Enix. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part of me, part of you

**Part of me, part of you**  
_Chapter 2:  
Part_

Mako enchanted eyes, glanced through the blurry window of Cissnei's house from the street. He saw the light on, recognized the shape visible between the slats of the blinds, and very nearly decided to go in. Zack had seen Cissnei leave her house early in the morning.  
There were a number of ways he could get what he wanted, he decided on the direct approach. The 1st class SOLDIER searched after something in his pockets, and then he stared at the front door again.

Cloud saw his close friend on the other side of the street, shook his head and crossed the street, stopped behind the dark haired man and grinned.

"Good evening, young man. Were you waiting for someone?" Cloud murmured low, Zack spun around, dropped into a defensive crouch, and glared up at the blonde man. Cloud smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Goddammit!" the dark haired man snarled, rolled his mako enchanted eyes and pushed Cloud friendly. "Don't do that!" Cloud raised one of his light eyebrows, and his smirk broadened. The blonde man's mako eyes widened, and then he cocked his head.

"Do what?" the younger man asked dryly, he walked away from the front door and into Cissnei's living room. Zack opened the door and stared at the light haired man.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Zack's mako eyes narrowed at Cloud, the blonde man shook his head, lips curved into a grin, one of the golden eyebrows raised.

"I might ask you the same thing, Zack" Cloud closed his eyes for a moment,

"I have a key" Zack showed his friend a small silver key, and then he pointed at the lock.

"And I don't need one." Cloud smirked and pushed the door slightly open, and then he closed it again. Zack's mouth fell open; the blonde man obviously knew how to open a closed door.  
"But… you're here for a reason, right… I guess that would be… you missed her…" He added Zack nodded weak, if the blonde man already knew; it was no point in lying and tell him that he didn't know Cissnei. Or maybe lying was the best thing to do, he had no clue how he could get himself out of this.

"I did not-" the man with the dark spikes tried to lie, but Cloud shook his head and stared into Zack's mako enchanted eyes. He wouldn't tell anyone if his best friend had feelings for a Turk, no one else needed to know about them. He would keep it as a secret. Zack sighed and crossed his arms.

"Zack, I'm not blind yet, Zack, Cissnei hasn't green eyes or light brown hair." Zack had spent most of his time lately, talking with Cloud, and the subject, not surprisingly had been Aerith, a girl in the slum church with light brown hair and green eyes. And Cissnei didn't use a braid, and not a pink ribbon. And Cissnei wasn't even dressed in a pink dress. Cissnei wasn't Aerith, and Aerith wasn't Cissnei, Cloud knew that.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Zack started, but Cloud shook his head and pushed his best friend friendly.

"That girl is not that Aerith girl you've been talking about!" Cloud stared at Zack for a few moments, and then closed his mako coloured eyes.  
"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Cloud muttered and stared at his best friend for a moment. One of Zack's dark eye brows rose and he stared at his blonde friend in front of him.

"You don't know?" Zack wondered, crossed his arms and sighed; Cloud shook his head and waited for his dark haired friend to answer him. The dark haired man ignored the snort from his friend and shook his own head for a moment.

"No" the younger man admitted, stared at the first class SOLDIER and sighed, wondering what kind of trouble his friend had gotten himself into this time.  
"You know it yourself?" he added, Zack nodded and Cloud continued.  
"So what's going on?"

"I think I've fell in love with Cissnei" a small snort came from the blonde haired man, Zack's lips curved into a small smile, and Cloud got himself serious again. He knew that Aerith was waiting for Zack back in the slum church, and he knew that Cissnei meant a lot. But he had known Aerith first; then again everyone could change their mind at some time. If he really liked Cissnei, then…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zack tried to ignore Cloud Strife's yelling, but although he still was his best friend. And obviously he didn't like the fact that he was seeing Cissnei. But he couldn't help the fact that he had fallen for Cissnei, he couldn't change his mind and not love her. she was special. The dark haired man cocked his head and grinned.

"What?" Zack wondered, brushed the black hair out of his face and kept staring at his blonde best friend.

"You hadn't thought about telling Aerith that you've fell for someone else, she's waiting for you, you know…" Cloud reminded his best friend and sighed, Zack did know that Aerith was waiting for him back at the slum church, but right at the moment he couldn't change his feelings. His mako enchanted eyes stared out the door.

_Authors note:  
This is a little bit shorter chapter this time, but the next one will end longer, I'll try to update as soon as I can, all right? As always I own nothing, characters are (c) Square Enix. Enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part of me Part of you**  
_Chapter 3:  
Manner of a man._

Shortly after four O'clock in the morning, Zack rose from his bed and headed for the bathroom. The only thing he didn't get was why Cissnei slept on his couch, and he slept in his bed, he couldn't even remember that she was at his house. He'd met Cloud a couple of weeks ago at her house, and she wasn't home. One week later she'd returned and knocked on his door. He fought the urge to yawn, and just watched the younger girl on the couch; she had totally collapsed on his couch. One hand under her head, and one over. She slept on her back with her eyes closed. It surprised him, she looked much more peaceful asleep than she did when she was awake, and it was like she had totally dropped her guard. Curls hang down her face and her mouth was half opened. He stood and watched her for a moment, smiled and then walked into the bath room. Four O'clock in the morning was bad, like really bad. The dark haired man sighed, he usually got out of bed Six O'clock, not that it made a difference, not today. But he lot Cissnei sleep, she needed it.

He hadn't slept well after all, so it was time for him to get out of bed and wake up. He splashed some water and tried to wake up. The temperature had definitely dropped overnight. Compared to the afternoon. It was cold, and best to get back to his bed as soon as possible. The sheets would keep him warm, and the blankets, he wasn't really surprised, it was one of the last weekends of October, and as good as winter. November would come sooner or later, and the temperature would drop even more.

Later that night Zack climbed into bed again and snuggled against the sheets, it was best this way. And it was about one hour until he really had plans, so he could sleep a little bit more. He closed his mako enchanted eyes and fell asleep.

Cissnei opened her eyes and yawned; she glared out the window for a moment and cheered. Snow, it was snowing, in October, it was weird, but it was awesome at the same time. The girl rushed up the stairs and shook Zack gently. The dark haired man snorted low and opened his eyes. One glance out the window and he discovered the snow. His mako enchanted eyes widened and he growled. She took a couple of steps backwards and grinned.

"What the hell?" he yelled and stared out the window. He had prepared himself for this. To see the first snow and all that stuff, but he had no clue that the snow had come over night. After all, it was still October, but the cold last night explained a bit. Cissnei crossed her arms under her breasts and nodded, the tone he had used had been a little bit too much, but he was Zack, so he was excused.

"its snow…" she murmured and nodded. Maybe this day wouldn't end as boring as the other days? She had planned something, a little trip with him, a snowball fight and maybe a kiss or two. But that kiss thing, well she wasn't really sure if she was going to do it, yet. She stared out the window at the white powder snow and sighed, she loved the winter, and she loved the snow. It made her childish, but she didn't really care about that. Everyone was childish sometimes, and not everyone grew up as much as the other people did. Some actually stayed kid in their heart, and she wouldn't change. She knew that she didn't show the side a lot, the childish side, but it was still there.  
She made him get out of bed; made sure he was dressed and pulled him out of his own house after one arm.

Cissnei collected some snow from the ground and rolled it into a ball. She thought over if she was going to throw it at him and did it at last. It exploded in his back, he turned and laughed and made a snowball on his own and threw it on her. She ran, his snowball didn't even hit her. Cissnei ran towards him and managed to get him on his back and down onto the snow. The girl laughed a little, Zack gripped around her ankle and pulled her down with him. She landed next to him, still laughing. The dark haired man looked into her eyes and sighed. The 1st class SOLDIER kissed her on her cheek and chuckled as he noticed that the younger girl blushed. Cissnei looked away for a moment; she hadn't really expected him to kiss her.

She raised herself up and helped him up as well; she stood next to him and grinned. Both of them were soaked wet because of the snow, they held hands and headed back. She hated to admit it, but her feelings had grown a lot for him lately. He was an amazing guy. And she was happy when he was around her.  
_Authors note:  
Damn I'm so sorry guys, first of all, this update is late, and it's shorter than the last one, I promised you guys a longer chapter. Well, I own nothing, characters belongs to Square Enix. Maybe the next chapter will end up longer?_


End file.
